The Worst Assassin Ever
by Assassin of the Blue Rose
Summary: Valencia Serpenthelm is afraid of heights, hates violence, and runs at every sign of danger. Earning her the title of 'The Worst Assassin Ever'. Ezio has taken it upon himself to train her. Meanwhile in the year 2012, a new teacher has come to Patch Highschool, but why does a well-respected senior feel an odd allure to him? EzioxOC
1. The Worst Assassin Ever

I ran through the streets, adrenaline fuelling my ability to run, my arms ached and so did my legs. My lungs burned from running and I shoved people out of the way. Why was I running? Because about fifty guards and a very angry Templar were chasing me. Deciding that the ground was no longer an option, I jumped on a bench and grabbed onto a window ledge. From the window ledge, I climbed up the side of the building and pulled myself up onto a rooftop.

I took a moment to catch my breath, only to begin running again when a guard spotted me and the chase resumed. Quietly, I grumbled and complained to myself at how hot I was in these robes. Seriously, I was being cooked alive under my hood! How does _Maestro _Ezio run around in these robes all day?! I pushed this thought to the back of my mind and kept running, my face dripping with sweat as I ran in the hot Italian sun on the rooftops. I managed to get a fair distance away from the guards, much to my relief when suddenly I skidded to a hault. My heart pounded in my chest as I looked at the huge gap between the roof I was standing on and the next buildings. I looked around trying to see an alternate roof but I began panicking as the guards got closer. I looked down an immediatly wished I hadn't, it was an aweful long way to the ground... Swallowing, I took a few steps back, took a deep breath, sprinted to the edge of the roof top. Finally I jumped.

Time seemed to slow down as I was in the air, my eyes focused on the roof infront of me. I reached out, ready to grab onto the edge of the roof and pull myself to safety. A smile spread across my face as I neared it and my eyes began to widen under my hood. I was going to make it! Oh how my heart soared with joy as I was going to make it!

Then... SMACK!

My body collided with the wall of the building, I yelped in pain and just managed to grab the edge of the roof. Unfortunately for me, it was an over-hang so my legs flailed around, trying to get a grip on a non-existant wall. My gloved hands clawed at the edge of the roof, trying to pull myself up in a desperate attempt to save myself from falling. I screamed out curses when the guards went underneath me and started laughing at me. I began to cry as they threw stones, spears and arrows at me. Then the crowd decided to join in, throwing tomatoes and other vegtables at me, staining my white robes. My arms were in agony by now from having to hold on for so long and eventually I decided the humiliation wasn't worth it. I knew even if I got back to the order of assassins I would be humiliated there and punished too. I let go.

My body was limp as I fell, looking up at the sky when a bird flew over me. I was falling, not just to my death, into darkness. I couldn't breath, my body was achey and exhausted from all my efforts, I had tried and once again, failed my mission. I failed for the last time. Then suddenly, I felt myself fall into a pair of strong arms. I threw up on the ground, being careful not to vomit all over the person who had caught me. Where were the guards? My sight was blurry when I looked up, seeing a hooded man. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was a rich voice saying "Sleep, _mio studente_..."

This was not the first time I had jumped and missed a rooftop. It had happened many times before, and when I mean many times, I mean every time. Not only that, but you are probably wondering why a Templar was chasing me. Well... you see, I am in the order of Assassin's tha protect the people from the evil and controling Templars who wish to rule this world, but to be honest I don't even know why I'm in the order. I certainly have no idea why they even sent me out on this mission in the first place considering my, lets say, reputation. I had earned a reputation amongst the other Assassins over a very long period of time.

In my entire career, I have never killed a Templar, or even a guard. I usually got scared and ran away screaming, even when using a gun. I'm afraid of heights too, not a good combination if you ask me. As a result of all my fears, I've become the base of everyones jokes at the order of assassins and I have earned myself a title.

I'm the worst assassin that ever lived.

* * *

That was my first chapter of my first assassins creed story. I hoped you liked it and review if you have any comments. Only constructive critisism please.


	2. Enter Desmond Miles

"Tia... Tia... Tia wake up!"

"Wah!" I jumped up from my seat on the school bus when I heard my friend Jackie, who was sitting next to me yell my name. I looked at my watch and groaned, it was 7:10am. Every day I got up at 6am to get ready and I needed to be at my bus stop by 6:50. In my opinion, its way to friggin' early to go to school, it's still dark for crying out loud! It had been like that since my first year as a freshman and its ridiculous how early we have to get up!

I rubbed my eyes and groaned "Did I fall asleep again?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, what time did you go to bed last night anyway?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that it technically was the morning when I went to bed," I told her.

"Tia, you've got to stop playing Slenderman," She replied and I rubbed my eyes.

"It's not my fault we have to get up at stupid 'o' clock in the morning,"

It went on like this for a while until we found a more worth subject to talk about, anime. Then I remembered something very important and hit my head on the window next to me. Jackie frowned "What is it?"

"We have a history test today, remember?" History, A subject I usually enjoyed if it weren't for the amount of homework we get and the majority of the time I'm not learning anything new. You see, I am English, born and bred. However a few years ago my mother married an American soldier and we moved to America. I still missed my friends in England. The odd thing is though; my best friend is actually Italian. She came over to America in the holidays though but I still missed her.

I have made plenty of friends here though, like Jackie. It turns out we are neighbors, its actually kind of a relief to know that one of my friends lives nearby, means I'm not alone on the weekend. That and my boyfriend is here with me pretty much all the time. He's not stalking me or anything, but we have each other's phone numbers and email addresses so we are always in contact. I have a rather large group of friends but I suppose that it's a good thing since in nearly all of my classes I have somebody I can get along with.

My mother always told me that _"Wherever you go in life Tia, there will always be morons,"_ which I think is true, considering the guys sitting in front of me and Jackie are blasting out some horrible rap song. They do it every day and I don't think it's the same song but it certainly does sound the same, then again, don't all rap songs?

"Yeah, what was your dream about?" Jackie suddenly asked and I was a little taken back.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"When you were asleep you kept on muttering things,"

"What kinds of things?" I asked, I didn't really remember my dream just now, which was weird since I usually remember them.

"You kept on muttering something like…_ Master _Ezio," Jackie told me and I frowned at that,I still didn't remember anything.

"_Master _Ezio? I don't remember ever saying that, come to think of it, I don't really remember my dream at all,"

Jackie raised an eyebrow at this, usually I remembered my dreams and they made interesting conversation topics. However this dream… my mind was blank when I tried to recall it. I thought hard and we sat in silence for a few moments and I shut my eyes. The darkness helped me to concentrate, as I tried to remember the images I saw moments ago. Darkness, that was all that I could see.

I bit my lip when I finally saw something from the darkness. A hooded man dressed in white and red robes. But he wasn't alone, in his arms was another figure dressed in white and red robes too, their clothes were similar in design but the figure in the hooded man's arms was smaller than him and that was when I realized in his arms was a woman. Then I heard a voice that sent shivers down my spine, it was a deep, rich voice that seemed to whisper in my ear _"Dormire poco assassino," _that was when my eyes snapped open.

"Well?" Jackie asked. I felt a cold shiver up my spine remembering that voice, why did that voice seem so familiar…?

"No, nothing," I lied. She shrugged then the subject changed again. We said no more about it in the time it took to get to school.

The bus pulled up at the back of the high school and between the elementary and middle school. Patch high school is split up into four different buildings. The Annex was a rather tall building built into the side of the hill by the back road where the busses pulled up, it was painted yellow and housed a few history classrooms and language arts class rooms. Two of which I had in there, my World History and my Language Arts which made up my first and last lesson of the day. Further than that was the largest building on the school ground which was the main building, with four floors that housed many subjects including foreign languages, media, drama, a few science classes, art and many, many more. Coming out of the building in between the gym and the main building is what we call 'the shipping containers' they are actually portable classrooms and I had algebra and science there. When we were first introduced to the school, they insisted that we call them portable classrooms; however they earned themselves the nickname the shipping containers after I commented to my friends that they looked like shipping containers put on top of each other. Past that is the gym that is also kind of built into the side of a hill too. The gym is decorated with the Patch high school colors, black and gold, although the gold is usually substituted for yellow and in the middle of the floor is a picture of a panthers head. The Patch Panthers.

I got off of the bus and walked past the annex down the path to the main building where my friends and I usually met in the mornings. I went over to the tables just outside of the music rooms where some of my friends had already arrived. Sophie and her boyfriend Jake were already there along with Aurora and Dayzi. I waved and went over them with Jackie. We dumped our ridiculously heavy bags down on the table and began talking like normal, before long all of my friends arrived. As soon as the last few of us arrived it was time to go to class. The bell rang so Jacky and I ran off to the annex after saying goodbye to our friends. Truth be told, I was a little nervous about the test since I hadn't studied, but when I went to open the door to our class room, I found it to be locked. You see, normally we would just go into our history class, sit at our desks and talk until it was time to begin. I looked through the window to the classroom and frowned when Ms. Dugan, our history teacher wasn't there. I turned to Jacky and said "She's not in there,"

As per normal if a teacher was not in the classroom before the students, we waited outside for them to arrive; however Jacky and I grew suspicious yet curious as time passed. Why was Ms. Dugan not there? It was only yesterday I saw her about the debate team, she didn't look ill…

"Sorry I'm late students," A voice said from behind the small group that had gathered that was our class. All of us moved out of the way to get to the door to see a man wearing a white zip-up jacket, blue jeans and a bag around his shoulder. He had a gentle smile on his face and was holding ring-binder under one arm and the keys to the classroom in the other. The man unlocked the door to the class and went inside, walking over to Ms. Dugan's desk and setting his stuff down on the top of it. We all took our seats and began pulling our stuff out, we all eventually settled down and he put his bag under Ms. Dugan's desk. He walked up in front of the class, his eyes having that gleam of confidence that every new teacher had "Hello class, my name is Desmond Miles, I'll be your substitute teacher for history whilst Ms. Dugan is away,"


	3. My Only Friend

**Chapter 3**

"So what do you think about the new substitute teacher?" I asked about Jacky, Mr. Miles made it clear that Ms. Dugan would be away for some time during class. Jacky slowly turned around with a little smirk on her face. "Mmm." She hummed and started to make slurping noises. My face exploded in red and shoved her playfully. She began laughing "Oh come on Tia! He was cute!"

"He's a teacher," I pointed out and she just grinned.

"Oh yeah? Well you couldn't exactly take your eyes off of him either," As much as I did not want to admit it, it was true. I sometimes would glance at the white board whilst taking notes, and I felt his brown eyes staring into my soul. I could only wonder what was going through Mr. Miles' mind as he looked at me. I sit too far away from the desk to see what his gaze actually was, I do not think it was lust, perhaps it was a gaze of intrigue?

His voice sent shivers up my spine, somehow, that voice seemed so familiar to me. It sparked off a warm feeling inside me, for some reason I yearned to hear my name pass his lips. Jacky was right, I hadn't looked away from him all lesson.

I walked into the main building, making my way to the Shipping Containers to Mrs. Blankenship's math class. As I walked through the long corridor, my mind could not get over the subject of Desmond Miles. Until somebody suddenly grabbed me from behind, I yelled out in surprise and began to hit the person with my laptop. "Ow! Ow! Stop!" The person yelped and alarm bells suddenly rang in my brain, now there was a voice I recognized!

"Taylor what the hell?!" I helped my boyfriend up from the floor and he rubbed his head from where I had hit him with my school laptop.

"You didn't have to attack me with your laptop!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Hey, you were the one that grabbed me!" I shot back. We argued for a bit about this as we made our way to class. We parted ways with a kiss to the cheek. The school may have a no kissing or hugging rule, but that rule went down the drain ages ago.

The day went rather quickly but it was tiring none the less. Taylor and I met up by the flag pole and from there we walked to the busses. We started talking again, nothing special until Taylor asked "Are you free for next weekend?"

I blinked "Huh? What do you mean?" was something special going on next weekend

"You forgot didn't you?" Taylor sighed and I nodded, it wasn't any of our friend's birthdays, I knew that much, so what was it?

"Tia, it's the homecoming dance!" feeling a bit sheepish I replied

"Oh yeah…" I trailed off, oh god I really had completely forgotten about that! The homecoming dance was one of the school years highlights, a little below prom and the Spring Fling dance. I still needed to get a dress that matched the theme… if there even was one "… what's the theme for this one?" usually for every homecoming dance there was also a theme. Although it wasn't like prom where girls wore big frock monsters, made with material that should you go under you could suffocate. In fact, the more I think about it, the more the homecoming dance becomes a downplayed version of prom. Taylor had asked me out just before my first homecoming as a freshman and we'd been together ever since. Sure, we have our ups and down but so does every couple. Taylor had jet black hair that was a little messy and his eyes were protected by his gold-rimmed glasses. He was shorter than me, but I am taller than the average senior so I had agreed to not wear heels in order not to dwarf him. He could also be annoying sometimes, like when he grabbed me randomly during lunch and stole my stuff, hence why I hit him with my laptop if he hadn't stolen it beforehand.

Sometimes, I wondered if he was a masochist because whenever I slap him or hit him playfully in order to get my stuff back; he would say to my questioning friends "I like it when she hits me." Again, it had been like that since freshman year and nearly all my friends had pointed it out.

But now that it was the end of the day, I just wished to go home, do my homework, eat and sleep. I couldn't though due to my chores, talk to my boyfriend which was becoming a bit tedious too. I boarded my bus and I saw that I was one of the first people there, which was perfect as I could now save a seat for Jacky. I put my laptop in the small luggage space above our seats and sat down, dumping my backpack in the leg space. I yawned as I leaned on the window. This day truly had been tiring and well…. I was really tired… sleepy… so sleepy…

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to find myself no longer out in the harsh Italian sun but in a warm bed in a room only lit by candlelight. In the dim light I saw my assassin's robes neatly hung up on a mannequin, my gauntlets on a small table beside it along with my weapons. Where was I..? I yawned and wondered how long I'd been out. I sat up and realized that my clothes were on a mannequin on the other side of the room and squeaked when I saw what I was wearing. My small form was swimming in a large dress shirt, which was a little unbuttoned, to show the tops of my breasts. It was a man's dress shirt, with nothing underneath. "Finally, your awake," a voice said and I squeaked again, startled by the sudden voice from the darkness. I heard a soft chuckle and Maestro Ezio stepped into the dim light. I was about to ask what happened to me but then I remembered the whole humiliating thing. Then it dawned on me, he must've carried me back to his home. Remembering my state of dress I threw the bed sheets over myself with a crimson blush on my face, hoping he didn't look at my breasts. I heard his footsteps coming toward me and he pulled the bed sheets back, sitting down in the chair next to the bed, and I made a noise of embarrassment, the shirt was his and it barely covered my body! "There's no need to cover up Valencia, you have a beautiful body," Ezio told me, and I hit his chest with my fist.

"P-Pervert! You were the one that took my clothes off! Weren't you?!" I snapped at him and his eyes stared straight into mine. I felt my body relax when I looked into his soft, warm brown eyes that were full of concern, concern that was for me.

"Valencia, you were bleeding and you were sick, it wouldn't have been good for you to stay in clothes with vomit on, and you had lots of cuts on the backs of your legs from where the guards cut you," he told me and I looked down, my lower legs were covered in small bandages and bruises from where the guards had cut me with their spears and people had thrown things at me. I began to remember the whole thing and tears welled up in my eyes, Ezio noticed this straight away and I tried to hide it by looking down. His gloved hand gently tilted my chin up to look into his eyes again "What's wrong, _assassino poco_?" He asked. One of his hands took my trembling one and I broke down in tears. Ezio pulled me close and I cried on his shoulder. I am one of the fortunate people who have the fortune of seeing this side of Ezio Auditore, compassionate and caring. It makes me wonder if he's ever had a girlfriend… He ran his hands through my long chestnut locks of hair comfortingly "Maestro Ezio, why am I so terrible at being an assassin?" I sniffed.

"You are not terrible Valencia; it takes time to learn these things," Ezio told me trying to comfort me.

"I know, I just sometimes wonder if it would be better if I just left here altogether," I sniffed; Ezio pulled back a little so he could see me.

"What are you talking about Valencia?" he asked

"I'm terrible at killing people, whenever I see a guard I run regardless of whether I'm in my robes or not that and… My parents are thinking of marrying me off, we are running out of money and marriage may be our only option," I sobbed and cried harder into Ezio's chest. Ezio didn't say anything and I wondered what was going through his mind. I had been meaning to tell him for weeks but I was unsure of how he would react. Ezio had been more of a parent to me than my real ones had been. I never see my father anymore due to his job and my mother is having an affair with another man. I cannot tell my father otherwise she could kick me out; I wouldn't last two seconds out on my own. I wish I could live with Maestro Ezio, but he has told me before that he has powerful enemies and I believed every word. Ezio was the only man I could trust he is my teacher and my only friend.

* * *

My eyes snapped open when my head hit the seat in front of me as the bus came to a halt. I yawned and looked out the window; I had slept the entire bus ride home! I got up, took my stuff and exited the bus as I thought to myself _Why can't I remember my dreams anymore…?_


	4. The two necklace's

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, its very appreciated :)

* * *

I looked down from the small beam I was currently balancing on that was high up over some of the roof tops of the city. As soon as I looked down I wished I hadn't, my vision blurred and I felt my stomach churn "Huh, that's a… awful long way down Maestro Ezio…" I laughed a little nervously. Ezio was behind me, holding my arms and helping me balance. This was supposed to help my fear of heights apparently, but all I felt was sick. "Don't look down assassino poco,"

"Too late for that," I muttered. Yeah, this is how you learned to keep your balance according to Maestro Ezio. You had to climb one of the tallest buildings in the city and balance on the beam that had nothing underneath it except the river. I wobbled a little but Ezio held me steady, then one of his hands left me and something was being put around my eyes, panicked I tried to asked "What are you-" Only to be cut off by him putting his finger to my lips, having tied the silk blindfold around my eyes. I felt a shiver run up my spine when he whispered into my ear.

"Sometimes you will be robbed of your vision in combat Valencia, you must learn to rely and trust your other senses, it will be one of the greatest abilities you can use to outwit your enemies,"

I swallowed, despite it all though… I felt my fear fading away. Now that my sight had been robbed of me, I was starting to feel more comfortable. Maestro Ezio still supported me though, I think he knew I wasn't quite ready for him to let go yet. "What do you hear assassino poco?" he asked me, I knew this must be a test of some sort. I listened for a few minutes, not saying anything as I concentrated.

The first thing I could hear was men and women talking, I knew Carnevale soon and a sigh of sadness escaped my lips. I always loved Carnevale that was until last year anyway. "I hear men and women talking," I began to listen again I heard the shouts of the market traders, selling various goods and fine things. The clash of metal upon metal, I concluded that the guards must be training somewhere or somebody was fighting and the blades had come out. Next I heard children laughing, a sound that was like music to my ears, remembering how my sorella and I used to play together in the streets and our parents yelling from the windows at us to get inside. Now that I think about it, those pleasant childhood memories of innocence had happened not so long ago as I was in my late teens, but it seemed like an eternity had passed since those happy days.

Ones of those happy days included when I met my future Maestro, and didn't even realize it. Now those happy days had been replaced with business talk from my parents, pressure to get married, pressure to have an heir to the family business, the way I should walk, talk…

"Is something wrong?" Maestro Ezio's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I shook my head in response "Tell me what you hear,"

"I hear men shouting, trying to sell their goods and children playing in the streets, I can… I can hear men fighting too."

"How do you know they are fighting if you can't see them?" Ezio asked, I wondered if I should tell him I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"They are yelling insults at each other, then there's the clash of steel… it must be weapons, or objects being used as weapons that are metal," I replied.

"Very good mio studente, in time you will learn to fight without vision, until that day though, pay close attention to your surroundings, you can find out more things by listening then you can by seeing, for your vision can be clouded by judgment, understood?" Ezio asked and I nodded, his words like ships sailing into the sea of my memories. "Good, now what can you feel?" I frowned at his question, my hands weren't touching anything.

"I do not understand Maestro, my hands aren't-"

"Valencia, what can you feel?" He repeated and I huffed. I said nothing for a while then a cool wind blew past us, giving me a relief from the hot sun.

"I can feel the cool wind on my skin Maestro," I started. Then I felt something else, something was poking my back and it was rather hard. Realizing what it was, I asked myself, had Maestro Ezio been that close behind me since we got up here? Then I decided that I didn't mind, we had slept in the same bed on a few occasions, always with a pillow between us though. Except for last night, that had been a bit of a shock when I woke up.

I had actually cried myself to sleep on my Maestro's chest. When I had awoken however, I was laying down on the bed with in each other's arms. He was still in his assassin's robes and I was just clad in one of his old shirts. I shivered when I felt him breathe on my exposed neck, had he been doing that all night? I remember my fingers delicately moving some of his hair out of his eyes. Maestro Ezio looked peaceful, beautiful even when he slept. It felt like a sin to disturb him so I had just lain there happily in his arms. I put my hand on his upper arm and my cheeks reddened when I felt his muscles. I already knew how strong he was and now I understood why so many women had fallen for him, sometimes, Maestro made me feel like the only woman in the world. He made me laugh and he was undeniably beautiful. It made me wonder why he wasn't married already. Perhaps all the tragedies in his life happened in order to balance his beauties. I felt him shift and let out a soft groan his warm brown eyes gazed down at me, and he whispered "Good Morning,"

Again, Ezio's voice snapped me out of my day dream when he asked "What else can you feel?"

I smiled and answered "I can feel you, Maestro," I heard him stutter then.

"W-What?"

"Your belt, it's poking me, or that's what I'm assuming it is anyway," I joked, he made a noise of embarrassment and I wish I could have seen his face.

"Well… you are learning, that is good," Ezio replied. He took the blindfold off of my eyes and without even knowing it, he had let go of me and I was balancing on my own. I smiled to myself, I had never managed to keep my balance before, and so this was a small victory over my fear of heights.

I then saw something rather odd "Maestro Ezio, look!" I pointed to four birds flying close to us. They were flying in a perfect diamond-shaped formation. At the front was a bird that looked tiny compared to the other three birds it was flying with, its feathers were a beautiful shade of azure and had a white under-belly. Behind the small bird to the left was a hawk, first I thought it wanted to eat the poor little blue bird then I thought otherwise when I realized they were flying together. To the right was a raven, as black as the midnight sky and behind both the hawk and raven was a stunning eagle, its wings were spread wide as the wind carried them. I smiled, that was truly a sight to behold.

This day would definitely be a day to remember for years to come. I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. I heard Ezio walk away from me and I was left standing there. "Follow me Valencia we will take a short break after we get down from here," he said. I smiled though and didn't move from my position. I knew he was going to climb down the tower, but I had a better idea. I heard him call my name, but I didn't listen. I bent my knee's lowered my arms a little and suddenly jumped from the beam. I heard my Maestro call my name in shock and surprise as well as worry. But inside, as I fell through the air, I relished the feeling.

The feeling of freedom.

I shot up from my desk and yelped when an 8-pound textbook was dropped onto my hand. "Opps!" exclaimed the girl who was standing in front of me with a bunch of text books stacked up in her arms. She had a sickeningly sweet smile and her face was plastered in make-up. Her hair was curly and damaged at the ends and her perfume was choking my air! "I guess you shouldn't have fallen asleep!" she giggled and moved on. Had I not been in class, I would have punched her in the face. I rubbed my hand after removing the text book and sighed, everywhere you went there was always a douchebag.

I rubbed my eyes; I wondered when had I fallen asleep? Then I looked at the board and remembered I was in Physics. Yeah, that was also called 'sleepy-time' in my world. Like clones, I had noticed everybody was copying the ridiculously long equations down off of the board into their notebooks. Then I heard the intercom on the wall buzz and a voice asked "Mr. Bartlett?" my eyes snapped open then as that voice sent shockwaves through my soul. It was Mr. Miles. My physics teacher turned around to face the intercom and yelled back "Yes?"

"Could Tia Moore please come to Ms. Dugan's room?" I froze and my heart skipped a beat. Had I done something wrong? No, I hadn't done anything to anger him yesterday, so I had nothing to worry about right?

"She's on her way now," Mr. Bartlett replied for me and I gathered my stuff, thanking Mr. Miles in my head for getting me out of such a boring class. I waved good-bye to my friend Michelle who sat behind me in that class and made my way to my history teacher's room.

I made my way through the main corridor of the main building and walked across the yard to the annex where I climbed the stairs to the upper level and opened the door to Ms. Dugan's class. Nobody was in there except for the substitute teacher, Mr. Miles. "Ah, Miss Moore, please come in and shut the door," I did as he asked and deposited my heavy backpack onto a desk. I walked up to him trying to stop my heart from pounding.

"Is anything wrong Mr. Miles? Was my work not to your standard yesterday?" I asked, usually if a student was called out of a lesson by another teacher that was the excuse.

"Nothing was wrong with your work yesterday Miss Moore-"

"Please, call me Tia," I smiled I thought it was quite polite of him to keep calling me that but it sounded like we were meeting up to discuss the future of a company or something.

"Tia, I noticed you were dozing off in class yesterday,"

Oh crap.

"You look quite tired today too, is everything alright at home?" Mr. Miles asked and I knew this was somebody I could trust. A teacher who asks about a student's personal life may be called a pedophile, but he was actually concerned for me. When a teacher is concerned, that's a sign they are a good teacher and from what I saw yesterday, he is a hell of a good one.

"To be honest Mr. Miles, I haven't been getting a lot of sleep recently, I keep on waking up and it's annoying too," I told him. This had actually started last week and sometimes I even found myself daydreaming at the weirdest of times. Even weirder, I couldn't remember the dreams whereas normally I could. The only thing I could recall from them was two people dressed in red and white robes, a man and a woman. The man was holding the woman bridal style and he sometimes spoke two words in Italian. I had no idea what they meant though as the only Italian I knew was living in England.

"If it's getting to be that much of a bother, have you considered seeing a doctor?" Mr. Miles asked, but I had a feeling discussing my lack of sleep wasn't the reason why he called me here.

"Mr. Miles, I would like to stay and chat but I need to get back to class, is that the only why you called me here?" I asked and the look in his eyes changed. He took something out from his pocket and held it out to me. One the end of a silver chain was an odd looking triangle-pendant that looked like it was real silver and also in his hand was what looked like a crucifix; it was red with a gold outline with a gem in the middle. "Take these home two necklaces and show them to your mother," he told me. I took them from him and examined them closely.

"Why?" I asked out of curiosity.

"You shall find out tomorrow," Mr. Miles told me "You may go now," I pocketed the necklace's and put my backpack on. I quickly ran out of the room just in time to see another history teacher Mr. Hastings go into the classroom.

What was that all about?


	5. Michelle to the rescue!

This chapter is dedicated to my friends, without you this story wouldn't be possible and thank you to everybody that has reviewed so far. It really makes my day!

WARNING: There are spoilers in this chapter for two up and coming stories.

* * *

"So she just freaked out?" Jacky asked me and I nodded. Here I was again on the bus with my friend Jacky and my other friend Paige in front of us who had turned around so she could also talk to us. I was holding the weird triangle-shaped necklace in my hand which was now around my neck. "That's weird, why would your mum freak out over two necklaces?" Paige questioned and I shrugged.

"I don't know, but she told me to throw away the crucifix," I admitted "And this morning she nearly choked me to death when I told her I was leaving, I didn't put this thing on and she practically jumped on me trying to get it around my neck,"

"Geez, was she mad or something?" Paige asked and I frowned.

"No but she was all emotional when I showed her the necklaces," I answered and decided to tell them the full story "Okay so what happened was when I got home I dumped my bag in my room like normal and when she asked me about my day I showed her the two necklaces and she looked like somebody had punched her in the face, then she said something about my father but it was too low so I couldn't hear it," that got their attention.

"Wait, your step-dad or your real one?" Paige asked.

"I don't know, I think it was the real one though, oh my god, you don't think that Mr. Miles knows my real father do you?" I asked.

"That would be really unlikely Tia, you said that your mum said he ran off before you were born," Paige reminded me and I sighed in frustration, just wanting to know why she forced this thing on my neck.

The bus came to a halt and I looked out the window to see why and groaned.

"What is it?" Jacky asked.

"Road works, looks like we'll be late again," I replied with an annoyed sigh, resting my head on the window as I played with my new necklace.

"Any luck on remembering those dreams?" Jacky asked me. I had remembered one dream; the problem was that it made absolutely no sense. Even weirder, everything had felt real. My friends seemed to notice my reluctance to answer so I reply so Paige pushed on and asked "Why don't you tell us about it?" I sighed and started to tell my friends of my odd dream.

It was the dark of the night and I was walking through a forest, the eerie wind made the trees whisper amongst themselves as I made my way through. I eventually came to a clearing and I thought I heard footsteps "Who's there?!" I called out into the darkness. I shivered and it was then I became aware of what I was wearing. My clothes had transformed into an elegant, long sleeved, red dress that had a long skirt that had a gold leaf pattern embroidering it, the bodice was tight but fit me in all the right ways, made from the finest materials. My hair was tied back in a tight bun showing off my large red-jeweled earrings.

I turned around when I heard the sound of grass crunching, fear and curiosity gripped me as I called out again into the seemingly endless blackness "Hello? Is anybody there?!" and again, I received no reply, only the crunching sound of grass being crushed beneath something, headed in my direction. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the darkness, illuminated by the moonlight. The man looked like a ghost, dressed in white robes with a large brown belt around his mid-section and a sword sheathed at his side. Knives were sheathed in the belt and a there were straps around his chest his face was covered by a hood, large silver gauntlets adorned his forearms and I stepped back. The man walked forward toward me and I backed up, scared of the man in front of me. Was he some assailant sent to kill me? I gasped when I backed up into a tree, I turned to get away then as quick as lightning I was pinned to the tree. My heart sped up and my breath quickened as the man in white trapped me between the tree and his body… his hard, muscled body… his hard muscled body that felt so good pressing against my own. I felt his breath against my lips and slowly my hands made their way from my sides, sliding up his strong chest to wrap around his neck and I felt him embrace me around my waist.

We were holding each other as if we lovers, yet I did not know this man's name, and I doubted he knew mine. This was the first time I had ever seen this man yet… it felt like I had known him forever. "I thought I had lost you," I whispered, wait, why was I saying this? Suddenly my emotions shifted from curious to relief and… some warm feeling I couldn't identify. Then he spoke, it was like a deep purr and it sounded so familiar to me "Eagles shouldn't fear the vulture, but they should learn to be wary of them," then my eyes widened when he pressed his lips against mine. I found myself kissing back as I enjoyed the spicy taste of him, one of my hands slid down his shoulder across to where his hood began.

I moved swiftly in fear that he may move back, and thus I took away the shadowy veil that hid his face from me. As our passion grew so did the temperature, his hand trailed up my back and I heard the unsheathing of metal.

Jacky had a funny look in her eyes and Paige's head was on the seat, both were dreamily staring into space "Did you catch the guy's name?" I shook my head. Truth be told there was a lot more to that part of the dream but I had decided to end it there, after all, there were little kids on the bus. I explained to them that the scene changed for a forest to a ship, I was wearing a patriot's outfit and the ship was rocking violently from the waves and cannonballs hitting us. I blocked an attacker using a sword and kicked him off, I turned and saw the captain of the ship in the middle of fighting off three men in red and gold coats. The captain was wearing what looked like a patriots outfit but his skin was a different shade to that of my own. I fell to the floor when the ship slammed into some rocks then I noticed nobody was manning the wheel. I quickly got to me feet and ran up the steps just as I made it to the top I screamed "Connor!" as I heard the horrible sound of flesh being pierced and a cry of pain, the a familiar red stained his clothes. A man stepped away from him holding a bloody dagger and I charged at him, the man screamed in pain as he was impaled on my sword. I kicked him off and into the sea.

I turned and rushed over to the sea captain who was clutching his wound. I helped him to his feet "Just hang on! I'm going to help you!" then I noticed him looking ahead. Suddenly the ship slammed onto some rocks, the entire weight of the ship was thrown forward and I screamed as I was plunged into water. My body was thrown against the rocks with the force of the waves and I struggled to get to the surface. I fought against the ocean to try to get back to the ship, but I kept on being pulled under as the waves kept coming. My muscles ached as I tried to stay above the water, I must've swallowed tons of water as I felt like vomiting and I was dizzy. Finally, I gave up. My eyes fluttered shut and I lost consciousness. It had happened all so fast and it was over just as quickly. My muscles became limp as I drifted into the seemingly never ending darkness.

I did not know how long I had remained in the darkness, but slowly I felt myself returning to the light, following a voice that was whispering my name. "Rose…" it whispered eerily "Wake up Rose…" it kept on repeating. The voice was comforting and warm. Then slowly, my eyes fluttered open, and I squinted, blinded by the sun and my cold wet skin warmed by the sun on my face. My body was still limp, stiffened by my wet clothes. I found myself on my back and could no longer hear cannon's being fired or the cries of desperation or the splitting of wood. Instead, all I could hear was the sound of gentle waves and my breathing. Then I felt something squeeze my hand, my heavy head rolled to the side and there, slumped over a bit of wood, was Connor. I could only imagine the pain he was feeling with that stab wound. It was then I realized, but he must've been the one to put me on this driftwood and he was still holding my hand. "Rose," he whispered and I couldn't ignore the warm feeling deep inside when he spoke my name. "Connor," I said a little louder, we had been through so much together, he was my best friend but now… my heart was telling me he was so much more. Were we more than friends?

I did not know how long we had been drifting for, but I knew that this may be our last adventure together. It looked pretty hopeless, I couldn't see land anywhere. Our fingers were laced together, we were from two very different worlds and if anything he should hate me. Yet he did not. "Connor… I just want you to know that… that I…" the Mohawk finished my sentence for me

"I love you,"

My friend Jacky squealed as I ended the tale "That's so sad!" she exclaimed. But Paige was frowning "How do you know he was a Mohawk?"

"I'm pretty sure patriots didn't fight using tomahawks, that and you could kind of tell by his skin," I explained and Paige nodded in understanding.

"And you were the girl? What was her name? Rose?" Paige asked and I nodded "What about the sea captain, Connor wasn't it?"

"What about him?" I asked.

"Did he look like anybody we know?" She asked and I blushed, now that I thought about it he kind of looked like…

"He does! Look she's blushing!"

"Am not!"

"Did he look like Taylor?" Jacky asked and I frowned. Truth be told things hadn't been going well with Taylor and I, he was being more clingy than usual to the point where he used every opportunity he got to get my attention. I don't think he got the message that I couldn't spend every single day with him. Whenever I got home he would either blow up my phone or spam my email with tons of messages all saying more or less the same thing. I was no longer comfortable around him since he kept on pestering me for sex. Don't get me wrong, we were old enough but I didn't feel like he was the right person. I was still pure but I didn't feel ready.

My friends didn't seem to like him either. Dayzi kept on telling me I could do a lot better, but I don't feel like I could. No other boy had approached me in the sense of love, but I often questioned myself for saying yes. Was I in love? My mother had always told me that when you were in love you would die for that person. It would sometimes scare me to think that I wouldn't. He was obsessed with me and his obsession was what had driven me away. Perhaps a break-up really was long overdue. That and my friend Sage had spotted the way I would stare at Mr. Miles. That didn't help either.

I noticed the knowing look on Jacky's face "He looked like Mr. Miles, didn't he?" and my blush became crimson "He did! Look! She's blushing again!" She exclaimed.

"He didn't look like him!" I lied.

"Then who did he look like?" Paige asked

"Taylor," I said a little too quickly.

"Oh come on Tia! Taylor looks like a skinny bean-pole and you said this Connor had muscles and dark skin, Taylor does not have muscles or dark skin," This was true "And you said that he looked 6ft in height, Taylor is definitely not that tall," Crap! I'd been found out! "He stopped growing in junior year, remember? He's shorter than you!"

"I don't blame you, Mr. Miles is-"Jacky made the slurping noise and I shoved her playfully, Paige giggled.

"Jacky! There are little kids on this bus!" I exclaimed although I was laughing too. After a while the bus came to a halt, meaning that we'd arrived. I put my backpack on and picked up my laptop and walked behind Jacky as I left the bus and then I remembered "Hey Jacky, I need to go to history early, tell Taylor I said 'hi' okay?" I called after her and she waved, signaling an okay.

I went into the annex which was nearly deserted due to it being so early in the morning. I walked up the stairs and through the corridor to Ms. Dugan's classroom; I took a deep breath and opened the door. I was greeted to the sight of Mr. Miles sitting behind Ms. Dugan's desk and the honors history teacher Mr. Hastings was leaning against the filing cabinet. They stopped their conversation when I walked into the room. "Sorry, I'll wait outside-"

"No, we both needed to talk to you, sit down Miss Moore," Mr. Hastings ordered. I shut the door and I went over to my usual seat. The two teachers came over to me and both of their eyes were transfixed on my new triangular-shaped necklace.

"Is something wrong?" I asked them.

"So you chose this necklace? Are you sure?" Mr. Miles asked and I was confused, what was he on about? Was I missing something here?

"Look, I don't know what's up with this necklace, I have no idea what it means if it means anything, my mother just forced it on me this morning and this necklace looked a lot better than the other one with this-"

"You don't know what it means?" Mr. Hastings asked surprised, like I should. I shook my head.

"No, I don't," I said firmly and Mr. Miles turned to Mr. Hastings.

"It figures; think about it, would Tina really want to put her daughter through what her father did?" I frowned, how the hell did Mr. Miles know about my father? What did he do? Was my father a serial killer or something?! "Especially after what happened to him," the man added. A thousand questions were running through my head as Shaun spoke.

"It's understandable, if I had a daughter I wouldn't want her to know,"

"I'm right here you know!" I blurted out. What the hell was going on?!

"Your mother never told you about your father, did she?" Mr. Miles asked and I replied sternly.

"Yes, she did, he knocked her up and when he told her she was pregnant with me he freaked out and went back to Germany or wherever the hell he was from," I told them, which was the truth, at least that's what my mum had told me. Mr. Hastings had a scowl on his face.

"That's not the truth Tia, it's far from it," He told me.

"Oh, you have a different story?" I snapped, I hated my real father. What kind of man would leave a woman pregnant?!

"Tia, you need to be told the truth and you will not hear this from your mother, don't interrupt just listen okay?" Mr. Hastings replied in a bitter tone. Mr. Miles sighed.

"Your father didn't leave you because he was a coward Tia; he left you and your mother to protect you," He told me and my frown faltered.

"What?"

"He left you and your mother to protect you, when your mother was with him she was in danger and that danger grew when you were born," Mr. Miles told me, I wondered if there was something wrong with my hearing. I was in danger? "Tia, there are two orders that have been around for thousands of years, the Templars and the Assassins, the Templars are evil people who wish to enslave mankind and they are very powerful, holding positions in government, industries and just about every other field of work there is, but all with the same goal," Mr. Hastings took over from Mr. Miles. "The Assassins are outnumbered by the Templars these days, we work in the dark to serve the light, we're often seen as criminals in the eyes of the public, our mission is to protect humanity from the evil of the Templars and keep the freedom we've have worked so hard to sustain, the necklace your wearing, it's the Assassin insignia," I gazed in wonder at the necklace as he continued "The other necklace Desmond gave you was the Templar necklace, in other words we asked you to choose your allegiance, and just like your father, you chose to be an Assassin," My eyes widened in shock and surprise, I didn't quite know what to say "Your father knew if he stayed with your mother, the Templars would more than likely come after you and would hurt you to get to him, so do you see why now?"

I couldn't believe them. Was this true? Had my mother been lying to me my entire life? I found myself tearing up, no, this couldn't be true it just couldn't! I looked down at my necklace "Is he still alive?" I asked referring to my father; Mr. Miles looked at Mr. Hastings. Mr. Hastings gave him a look before turning back to me with an apologetic look.

"No," My breath caught in throat when Mr. Miles' eyes stared into mine. Those eyes… No… It couldn't be! "He was gunned down by Templars shortly after you were born, he had this in his hand," Mr. Miles handed me a small key and I frowned in confusion. Why a key? Where or what did it belong to? I sighed and decided to pocket the key. "Tia, I'm going to ask you something, I'll only ask this once and you may have some time to think about this, Assassin blood runs through your veins, will you join our ranks?" Mr. Hastings asked in a deadly calm tone and I looked up at him. I looked between him and Mr. Miles.

I tried to speak, but no words left my mouth. I didn't know what to say or what to believe. A part of me wanted to believe them, but the other part of me told me what they'd said was just a horrible joke and that my mother was correct. I was so confused… so finally, after a long moment of silence I answered them by saying "I'll think about it,"

With that, I grabbed my things and left the room as fast as I could.

The rest of the day went by like a blur; I couldn't concentrate in any of my subjects. Physics went by along with Algebra, P.E and the study period. I couldn't stop thinking about what Mr. Miles and Mr. Hastings had told me. I very nearly walked past my boyfriend at the flag pole where I usually met him to walk to the busses. We only had brief chit-chat, he must've noticed that my mind was elsewhere as he sighed and asked "Tia, what's wrong?"

I looked at him, blinking a few times "Nothing's wrong," I lied.

"Tia, I can tell you're lying, something is definitely wrong, you've been ignoring me all day," Taylor told me, it was true that I had been ignoring him, but I had been ignoring just about everybody that day. The only thing that was on my mind was the key, the necklace and the offer. I heard him say something but my mind shut him out. "Tia!" Taylor yelled and I made a noise of shock and almost dropped my laptop.

"What?!" I yelled back

"You just did it again! You shut me out! Why must you always shut me out?! You always do this to me!"

I frowned and replied "I don't shut you out,"

"Yes you do!" He argued in a tone resembling that of a little kids "You never spend any time with me! You always spend it with your friends! We never go out on dates anymore!"

"Taylor," I sighed "You have to understand I can't spend every single weekend with you,"

"I'm working so hard to try and organize dates and you… you don't do anything! Every week its one excuse after another!" He snapped at me "Do you not love me? Is that it?"

"No, I-I do love you its just-"

"Just what?!"

"I like some alone time on the weekends! You know to do homework and stuff!" This was true I did like some time to be by myself. Sometimes when I wasn't the leader of the pack, I liked to be the lone wolf.

"You been alone for three weeks!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yeah, like I said, I like to be alone sometimes," I told him calmly.

"Yeah, but for three weeks?! I have needs too Tia! It's not just all about you! You know what I do on the weekends?! I'm alone and I play on my computer-"

"And spam me whilst you're at it!" I snapped. I genuinely felt like knocking his teeth out at this point, if I didn't feel like an old woman at the moment "Did you know I had to turn down my grandma to talk to you once?!"

"Quit trying to change the subject!"

"I'm not!" I shouted at him.

"Hey leave her alone!" I heard another voice yell from behind us, I turned to see who it was. My friend and Taylor's worst enemy Michelle had come to my rescue. Taylor ran like the wind as she came up to me.

Michelle was a little taller than me with honey-brown hair that was slightly curly at the ends and stopped a little past her shoulder blades. Her eyes had playful look on them that matched her smile. She was wearing a black and pink tartan zip-up hoodie with skinny jeans and sneakers. Her tie-dye waterproof backpack was on her back and a smile spread across my face "Thanks Michelle,"

"It's no problem, why do you put up with him anyway?" She asked and I sighed.

"I don't know, to be honest Michelle, but I really am starting to get sick of him, I'm thinking about breaking up with him," I said somewhat sadly but then she beamed.

"Finally! You guys should've broken up a long time ago, Dayzi is right you could do so much better, a hell of a lot better," I looked down, according to my friends I could do better than Taylor, but truth be told, I don't think I could. In my opinion my imperfections outweighed my positives. My hair was long and naturally straight it was colored a dark brunette. My bangs hid my forehead in a slanted full fringe. As for the rest of it I'd never really cut it so it reached down to the small of my back. My legs were muscled thanks to P.E but you could hardly tell through my white skinny jeans and because of their long length. I was tall, and my eyes were a stormy-grey color and my lashes long from years of curling them. I usually wore a black leather jacket that fit me nicely, showing off my hour-glass shape that I had gained during my Junior year. Underneath I wore just a grey top with a pink and white butterfly design on it with glitter here and there. On my feet were black leather boots that stopped just below my knees and had buckles around the top and ankles. What I lacked on my chest my legs made up for. The part about me I hated most, was my skin. It was as white as snow, all year around. If I tried to get a tan I would just burn.

It felt good to talk to Michelle about mine and Taylor's relationship. I knew she was just looking out for me since our group was splitting up at lunch more often because of the guys in our group. Taylor was one of those guys. I didn't tell her about what occurred earlier as right now I couldn't think about it. It was a sad reality that a group, no, a family made by school was being split apart by high school boys who couldn't cope when the female of the species wasn't paying attention. So what did they do to get it? Cheat, lie, pester, stalk, or have a dig at being a loan shark. I started to wonder, were all high school boys like this? No, it couldn't be all of them. Then again you never know what somebody is capable of, and then I thought about those men in my dreams. Ezio, Connor and the nameless man in the white robes, they seemed to be the exact opposite. Then I remembered Mr. Desmond Miles, his eyes were so similar to Connor's it was almost scary, then I remembered the way he would look at me in class and the way Connor had looked at that girl. As I said goodbye to my friend Michelle and I boarded my bus, I looked back toward the high school and asked myself _When will I find my Ezio Auditore? _


End file.
